


Good Thing

by noirefemmefatale



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirefemmefatale/pseuds/noirefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because FWB situations always end up with someone falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Thing

            It started with Katara being bored after a party and Zuko wanting to do anything but study for his finals. It continued even after he graduated and started working for this father. They both thought it would end when Katara dating Haru, a nice guy who seemed to be everything that she’d ever wanted. It didn’t and neither was exactly upset about it. When she eventually broke up with Haru and picked with Zuko like they’d never stopped sending those late night texts asking if the other was awake and willing to hop in a car or a taxi and make the thirty minute commute, it wasn’t a surprise. Months into only being intimate with each other when it was dark out and pretending like he’d never seen her come undone beneath him, Zuko wanted more. It always turned out that way.

            “I think we should stop this,” Zuko said as Katara shimmied into her jeans while searching for her keys.

            She looked over her shoulder and fixed him with a bewildered blue-eyed stare. “Why?”

            “Because my feelings got too strong to pretend like it’s just sex when we both know it’s not. There’s a connection between us and it’s more than just physical. So, if you don’t feel the same then we should stop because this is killing me.”

            Zuko willed her to fall back into his arm and confess that yes, she felt it too and had been too nervous to make the first move. Instead, she flicked her eyes down to his bare chest a final time and pulled her sky blue tee shirt over her head. She leaned her toned body down to kiss his forehead.

            “If that’s what you think is best.”

            Then she grabbed her keys and was out of his room before he could snatch his words from the air. He groaned and turned his head into his pillow. That hadn’t been how he’d envisioned it playing out in his head. The last thing he had wanted to do was push her to making the decision between leaving him forever and taking their sexual relationship to the next level. It was all backwards.

            When he woke the next morning, still naked under the silk sheets and unwilling to wash the scent of her from his skin, Zuko mused over the previous night. At least he knew that it could never have been anything. At least he knew that his feelings were one sided. It was time for the healing process to start.

            He called Sokka, who had become his closest friend despite the fact that everyone knew that Zuko had been slightly more than friends with Katara, to go to the bar with him. Alcohol may not have been the best decision at the moment but it was something to get his mind off of losing the woman who could have been the love of his life if she’d only given him a chance.

            “I’ll take you home then you can pick your car up in the morning.” Sokka hooked his arms under Zuko’s and dragged him out to his own car. “C’mon, I’m not letting you drive home like this.”

            Zuko muttered something that sounded a lot like some language that was long forgotten and flopped across the backseat. When they got to his apartment complex, he saw what looked like Katara’s car parked in the visitor’s section. He threw one arm over his eyes and blamed the apparition on the one too many Jagerbombs he’d had.

            “Are you gonna be okay to get up to your place or do you need me to walk you up?” Sokka asked.

            “M’fine.”

            Zuko opened the door after four failed tries and put his weight on the other cars in the driveway. Thankfully, his best friend didn’t pull out until he’d made his way inside the building. Still, Zuko ended up crawling up the five flights instead of trusting his stomach to last him though the elevator ride. When he boomed his way into the hall, he saw a familiar figure leaning against his door.

            “You look like shit, Zu,” Katara laughed. “Good thing I’m here or else you’d be sleeping in the hall.”

            Zuko let her support him against his side. “Why re’you’ere?”

            “I realized that I agreed with you. You know I’ve never been good at making snap decisions or letting my guard down.” She knocked the door to his bedroom open with her hip and helped him down. “I’m willing to try…this… if you are.”

            Zuko lunged forward in his drunken state and kissed her. After a second, she pulled back and held onto his shoulders.

            “As great as you probably thought that kiss was, you were making out with my chin. Get some rest. I’ll be here in the morning.”

            He didn’t fully believe her so he locked his arms around her torso and held her close as he sank down into the plush bed. With a major hangover and a jackhammer working on his brain, Zuko opened his eyes the next morning to see Katara sleeping in an awkward position next to him with her

**Author's Note:**

> This was something quick that popped into my mind about a week ago and I finally typed it out. It's inspired by Good Thing by Sage the Gemini ft Nick Jonas (hence the title). Also, rather than having Katara be the one who got feelings cause that's been done and I'm bored of it, it was Zuko who always struct me a softy. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
